Ten Cents the Tugboat 1 (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 2: Stone Hill.
Here is preview clip two for Ten Cents the Tugboat 1. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Gray Dragon (Astor) - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Blue Dragon (Lindar) - Mad Jack (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Gildas - Brock (Pokemon) *Gavin - Knuckles (Sonic) Transcript *(Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive at Stone Hill, break open a chest, and grab a green gem and red gem, but break open three chests to get a blue gem and two green gems, and grab four red gems as a ram hits Ten Cents and Sunshine) *Ten Cents and Sunshine: Ow! *Ten Cents: That hurt. (he and Sunshine hit the ram back and grab a green gem and break a chest to get a blue gem) *Sunshine: Be careful. You'll get hurt if you're not careful. *Ten Cents: Okay. (with Sunshine following him, flames a chest open to get a blue gem and flames another ram to get another blue gem and grabs two red gems and a blue one by flamming another ram. The two tugboats go through a tunnel to grab eight red gems and break open some crates and chests to get some green and red gems and a blue and free Mad Jack) *Mad Jack: Thanks for releasing me. If you free a character and step on one of their platforms, you're saving your progress. That could be useful you run into trouble. Not that you ever run into trouble, Ten Cents. *Sunshine: Yeah. That's a good choice. (they head out of the cave and head through a hallway to collect two red gems and bust open two chests to get two gems and flame a ram to get a blue gem and a chest to get a life. They head outside to bust a chest open to get a blue gem and free Grandpa Lou) *Grandpa Lou: After you free all the dragons, pass through this fancy vortex, uh, thingamajigger. It'll take you back to the Artisans Home. But first, I would like to tell a story. *Ten Cents: We'd love to, but must go. *Grandpa Lou: Okay. (Ten Cents and Sunshine bust open a crate to get a blue gem, hop down, and go into a cave to break crates to get two blue gems and two green gems, but grab a key, and hurry outside to grab two green gems and a red gem. They go back to where they were started and head through a tunnel to get four red gems and a green gem from a chest being bust open and hit a ram to get a green gem. They grab five red gems and hit a crate to get a blue gem and are hit by a shepherd, causing the tugboats to flame him, the other shepherd, and a ram when they get three green gems. The tugboats hit a chest to get a green gem, flame a ram to get a blue gem, hit a chest to get a green gem, flame another ram to get a green gem, hit a shepherd to get a blue gem, hit a sheep to restore Sunshine and Ten Cents's health, go up in an elevator, and free Brock) *Brock: Ten Cents, my friend, how well are you getting on gliding? *Ten Cents: You bet it's fine. *Brock: For the longest time, press the X button at the top of a jump, and press the triangle button if you want to drop down in midflight. *Sunshine: Whoa. Cool. (he and Ten Cents collect a red gem and break a chest open to get a blue gem and fly over to the other side to grab two red gems. They race along, collecting three red gems, hitting a sheep to restore Ten Cents and Sunshine' health, collecting six green gems while going around in a circle, catching an egg from a thief, breaking a chest open to get a green gem, collecting two red gems, another red gem, a green gem, a red gem, going back to where they started, fall down a hole in the well, grabbing three red gems, opening a chest with a key to get five green gems and two red gems, and freeing Knuckles) *Knuckles: Watch Sunshine, Ten Cents. His color indicates his power. When he eats butterflies, he stays strong, like me. *Ten Cents: Uh, sure. *Sunshine: Yeah. Eating butterflies keeps me strong. *Ten Cents: Now, come on. Let's go back home. (the heroes use an elevator to get out of the well, run onward to the exit, and fly back home to the Artisans) Category:Julian Bernardino